


Crash.

by taylorvantas



Category: twdak
Genre: M/M, Multi, Therapy with dr albert kreugar, vincent secret of the myers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorvantas/pseuds/taylorvantas





	Crash.

CW: alcohol, smoking, ab*se, manipulation mentions? Traumatic flashback. Mourning.

A male sat on a stool, tapping his foot on the hard floor of the bar room he was sitting in, a lit cigarette in his hands as he took occasional swigs of martinis, aswell as a few other hybrid drinks. His skin was warming up as the alcohol tingled it's way down his throat, he stared off into nothingness as painful thoughts ruled over his mind, remembering every last moment he had spent along with that person he loved, and related to so heavily.. that it was just as that one, particular quote stated. Birds of a feather, often do, infact.. flock together.

His eyes drifted along the edges of the counters infront of him, some sort of exhaustion drifting over him as he leaned on the counter using this elbows, and felt himself lose consciousness almost immediately after, drifting into some sort of traumatic rest, despite the fact these happenings had happened.. years ago. They still haunted him. They felt.. nostalgic, but not in a good way.

As the male looked around.. in this, hell that his mind had recreated, he was covered with fear once again, his whole body trembling on the outside world. The sight of that other male.. so angry, so.. betrayed. The conflict of sadness and anger, in whiplashes, being thrown at him, it was terrifying. Even for this red haired Casanova that seemingly had no feelings or reactions to things at all.

The feeling of warm tears drifting down his cheeks overcame him again, just as it had the night that the male had left him. Abandoned him. Left him while in pure anger. And never returned. The feeling of those harsh words, piercing into his mind.. and the swings at his body, it all hurt his mind so much. He was terrified.

All the words spewed by the other were fogged over by his sobs, but he could still hear their voice. Feel their thrashes against his skin, as they angrily took care of what they claimed as a nuisance. As they abused, and manipulated him further. 

He soon felt a larger heat rising around him.. an outer body heat. But.. he could not move. He was only.. remembering what had happened. Watching it all play out. He couldn't change it.. and that fact harmed him gravely. He just watched as it all went down.. until suddenly, the heat overtook him.. and he blacked out of his rest.. blinking awake when he saw...


End file.
